You Want Me
by KurisutheBoho
Summary: Levi is abruptly dumped by Dr. Nico Kim which leaves him struggling to move on from what occurred in the elevator. But fate knows they can't avoid each other for long. M/M romance, Nico/Levi COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Levi is abruptly dumped by Dr. Nico Kim which leaves him struggling to let go. Especially when Dr. Kim keeps popping up in his life.

AN: It's too compelling not to write! Thank you, Grey's for the inspiration. I'm just too impatient to wait to see what happens so I'm making up my own outcome. This will be multiple chapters since I can't help my need to make this way too detailed. I have very little medical knowledge so I'll only touch on it a little.

Chapter ONE

"Stop staring at him."

"I'm not! There happens to be a window _behind_ him and I'm checking the…weather."

The covert look Levi received from his fellow intern and newly appointed confidant, Helm, was knowing. She knew about everything since Levi couldn't keep what happened with Dr. Kim a secret. He had to talk about it to someone else for it to remain real. He, Levi Schmitt, had kissed a man in an elevator and _enjoyed_ it only to be dumped not two minutes minute later. It barely felt like a vital point in his life, it had been so quick. And if he just ignored it long enough, he could forget the kiss. But he pressed the replay button willingly and relived it in his mind, that irresistible gravity Dr. Nico Kim exuded over him made Levi realize he never wanted to forget.

On the contrary, he wanted to find out more, feel more of what he felt for just those few heartbeats in that square compartment sucking in another man's hot exhalations. He recalled his sexual experiences then replaced his past partners with Dr. Kim which made his curiosity that much stronger at how right it all could feel. A fog had been lifted and he realized the answer to his relationship conundrums—why they always ended so stale. Never heart break just…disappointment. Always hoping the next woman in his life would make the difference.

Just a moment in that elevator was the first time he felt passion for another human being. It was addicting. It was close to how he felt about his medical career. Sex had never made him feel that way before. Sure, it felt good but the way he heard friends talk about it made Levi think they were just exaggerating.

Fingers snapping in his face brought his vision back to the cafeteria. Helm was still fixing him with a knowing look.

"Stop thinking about it." She deadpanned as she returned to reading her notes on leishmaniasis.

"I know! But if I'm not thinking of my patients then I'm thinking of him. How do I make it stop? Its been five days already. I think I might be coming down with an illness…Could it be an illness?" Helm watched him raise a palm to his forehead and rolled her eyes.

"You aren't sick, you're _gay_." She stood and he followed suit only to knock over his coffee and slosh the remainder of the mug's contents onto the table. He looked around nervously, eyes briefly looking in the direction that truly mattered only to realize no one cared about a conversation between a couple of second year interns. Dr. Kim still kept his attention on those he dined with, a charming smile sculpting whatever conversation he was leading. Luckily, he mopped up the small mess quickly enough to catch up with the retreating Helm who was headed to General Surgery. It wasn't his rotation but he had time to waste before checking in on Dr. Peirce's heart trans post op. Luckily, his ortho stent was shortened when he volunteered to help Peirce which made her take a shining to him. Cardio wasn't bad, he'd consider it.

"Wh—what do you think I should do then?" He really was at a loss. Apparently to be in a gay relationship, you first had to have experience. At least that was the consensus from that evening. Was he applying for a job or was their connection not about personal feelings?

"Do you really want my advice? I'm not any better." Levi caught Helm's longing look that wasn't subtle at all in Dr. Grey's direction through the blinds. The impressive woman was currently talking to her pending liver transplant patient who seemed to be very busy matching up everyone in the hospital. Was all of Grey-Sloan so preoccupied with relationships these days? It was catching.

"Maybe I should just focus on this." He sighed, brandishing his iPad and readjusting his glasses when they felt a little too tight on his face. Why didn't he just switch to the contacts already? They were wasting away in a drawer he never takes time to reopen.

Helm finally stopped their small party at the nurse station, picking up an iPad from the stacks and gave a sigh of her own. "No. I mean _yes_ , focus on work but don't ignore an integral part of who you are. That's unhealthy. Explore who you are but just not with him."

It seemed like sound advice. Levi mulled it over. Did the attraction to Dr. Kim extend to any man? It certainly wasn't solely the doctor's personality that drew Levi in—they barely knew each other! No, there was definitely a physical element that was stronger and Levi could work with that. He always did like experiments and finding the solutions.

"You're right. Forget Dr. Kim and I'll learn from someone else. Someone willing. Patient." _Not an asshole_. He added in his mind. Dr. Kim's abrupt dismissal was painful if Levi dared to dwell on it for too long. He could handle rejection (and has proven it many times) but when the ortho god perused him so aggressively only to withdraw abruptly—it was a hard pill to swallow. The uneasiness tended to linger as a cold sharp feeling in his gut as if an opportunity had been snatched from his fingers all because the man that had kissed him lacked patience.

"And I bet I'm not half bad."

"Please stop talking." Helm groaned out, no doubt cringing at whatever mental images she was producing at the concept. Levi just smirked in response.

He'd find someone better.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? I'm eager to get started." His voice lit up but in the back of his mind were the familiar hungry dark eyes that made his stomach do flips. Could he ever forget him? Helm gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"You're a strange man, that's all."

"So I'm told." Even by Dr. Kim. _Shut up_.

Helm snorted and began to walk away again only for Levi to follow close behind, "Hey, wait! You and me, let's go to a gay bar together. Be my wingman…wingess?"

She groaned again with irritation, "Alright! As long as you stop following me around! Go away." She mumbled to him at the end before hurrying away.

"I'm gone." He said, hands up in surrender but with a smile. It'll be okay. He'll figure this out just like he figured out medical school. The odds were against him then, but look at how things turned out. Dr. Kim wasn't going to get the best of him just like insufficient funds hadn't. If he was anything, it was that he was incorrigible when it came to something he was passionate about.

.

Levi had started his research from the very beginning when Dr. Kim had merely winked at him. He did a laughable online 'am I gay' quiz for adolescents which he scored an impressive 89% homosexual on. He found out there were categories of different gay men which made him wince at possibly being referred to as a 'twink'. He even went the distance and went to the gay side of his favorite porn site which showed him _way_ more than he was ready for. He now understood why there was a high percentage of foreign object removal surgeries. Forever scarred, all that had been left was to pick the night life he'd be exposing himself to. Socializing was unnecessary until his internship started, going to Joe's Bar was a new routine that most at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital used as a therapeutic sigh at the end of a long shift. He found that he liked it so stepping it up to clubbing couldn't be any worse.

He had found a mixed club online called 'To the Beat' which was reviewed as welcoming to any sexual orientation and excitedly told Helm about the spot. It was Friday, the day they had planned to go out. Uncoincidentally, their plans coincided with their next morning off from being on call. They could sleep off whatever disaster followed from the excursion.

"You could find someone too, maybe." He sounded hopeful to completely sell the experience to her.

She looked less than hopeful in return but still produced a small smile behind the hand holding her head up, "I'm coming but I very much doubt that."

His pager beeped, his patient was in bad condition. He promptly rushed from the lockers and made the long trek into the cardiac wing of the hospital to his room to find Dr. Nico Kim already there doling out orders to the nurses standing by as he laid the patient supine to administer CPR. Levi almost felt as if he ran into a brick wall when those eyes briefly caught awareness of his presence but he mentally slapped himself to be of use. Swiftly, Levi briefed himself on the situation: PVT, shock into sinus rhythm. He was handed the defibrillator paddles and he placed them midclavicular and midaxillary.

"Clear." The electricity was administered through the middle-aged man and they all watched the monitor for sinus rhythm. The EKG showed appropriate complexes, Levi checked with his stethoscope and a quick pulse reading.

"We have sinus rhythm. Did anyone page Dr. Peirce?" He said a little shakenly and he tried to relax his shoulders. He still wasn't used to patients coding. When he received confirmation, only then did he allow another look in his direction. Dr. Kim was out of place, an ortho fellow in a cardio patient's exam room. But Nico Kim was never unconfident or awkward. How did he manage it?

"What are you doing here?" He heard himself asking casually, trying not to gulp. _Act like nothing happened just like he seems intent on doing_. Indeed, Dr. Kim had kept every encounter since their fallout professional and they were never alone. Levi was sure his eyes always betrayed him asking 'why' but the captivating Dr. Kim was taciturn.

Now however, Dr. Kim gave his own cautious look to the smaller doctor in the room, a look only Levi could recognize as something _more_ than the usual regard since they shared a rather unfortunate past encounter.

"I was closest to assist. Seems as though this patient is in capable hands until Dr. Peirce arrives. Excuse me." He said rather stiffly but still gracefully exited which made the intern huff in his wake. He had to stay put until Dr. Pierce was present lest the patient entered V-tach again. Which he did.

.

The evening had ended on a bad note. Dr. Peirce couldn't revive the patient on the OR table due to internal bleeding that ultimately went undetected. They didn't have time enough to locate and repair the laceration which lead to a time of death. He had stood by Dr. Peirce and absorbed as much information as he could on how to deliver such devastating news to a family expecting anything but.

After finishing his notes on all his patients for the day, Levi got dressed into his casual clothes for the club. The lockers were blessedly free of Dr. Kim. He only had interview clothes for formal attire and somehow that felt wrong to wear to a place where he was finding himself— _sexually_. He instead chose a plaid button down to leave open above a graphic t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You're pulling out all the stops tonight." He detected the sarcasm very easily as he walked up to Helm who he met at the front entrance to Grey-Sloan. Levi rocked back on his heels good naturedly.

"Thanks, you look great by the way." And she did. She had appropriate night life attire with shiny textures and stylish boots.

"Thanks. Let's go get drunk." She said curtly, leading the way out.

"So, you too huh?" He said empathetically.

"Oh yeah. Got scolded harshly for leaving a syringe full of morphine unattended. I deserved it."

They talked all the way to the club, and yes, it was about work. They bounced ideas off of each other and discussed medical advances that were in the latest journal issued that month. When they finally got past the line for 'To the Beat' they realize it was aptly named. The music was a constant thump, thump in their ears and everyone moved to it like the soundwaves were life giving heart beats. The lights never were still, they pulsated and flashed and twirled in their own dance and Levi never felt more irregular for being a part of it.

He felt Helm grab his upper arm to alert her that she was speaking, "We need a drink first!"

She seemed well established with acclimating to the scene so he allowed himself to just go with the flow and drink whatever she ordered. It had been brown and strong and he downed two shot glasses of it. Helm laughed at his scrunched-up face before taking in the crowd around them. Levi mimicked and noted all the different types of people that seemed to move at once. He inevitably made eye contact with some people which he unintentionally shied away from with a quick look elsewhere.

 _Come on_! He psyched himself up as much as he could mentally. How hard could it be intentionally to find a guy when he just so happened to stumble upon it the first time?

"Let's go dance!" He tried yelling over the music but noticed he had to pantomime instead since he didn't possess a commanding voice at all. She nodded at his modest jig and point at the dance floor. He could feel the alcohol encumbering his movements, but began to shrink his insecurities. He was pretty sure it was a bad thing that alcohol would further boost his clumsiness but in turn, the alcohol didn't care about that at all. They danced together, becoming a part of the circulatory system that was the club. He laughed as much as Helm did at their particularly bad moves. They continued to groove through two more songs without slowing down.

Even if Levi didn't achieve what he set out to do tonight, doing this was just fine too.

Past his foggy lenses, and past the flailing limbs, Levi caught the eyes of a man sitting at the expansive bar. He was casually leaning his back against the high counter, seated and tending to a tumbler which he raised in acknowledgement. Levi blinked, unsure if he was really this man's target and looked behind him. No one else was preoccupied with sights of the bar. Helm had really loosened up after her shots and was holding his left arm, making it dance when he stopped. She found it hilarious as she continued to hop around to the fast-paced music; her blonde hair flying about.

Someone else invaded his personal space, a waitress with bestowing a beverage. She deposited it in his dubious but accepting hand, giving her a confused look. She smiled shortly and just redirected his attention to the bar where he was still being watched by the man with the similar drink. Did people really do this? He'd only seen it in movies. Studying the drink, and giving Helm a questioning look, Levi wondered what happened next. She had also looked to the bar and gave a mighty shrug and smiled bigger than he had ever seen her smile.

"Go! I'll be here, dancing on the dance floor!" She really liked to dance it seemed.

Levi knew he was already nervous (it was a character flaw) but the jitters were smothered in alcohol so he barely recognized it as he slowly made his way back to the bar. The man he got closer to he could tell was taller than him, his soft red jean clad legs extended well past the stool, he wore a fitted black vest with nothing underneath. Wasn't he cold? Levi took in the suave blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was well built in his biceps, his sinewy forearms had tattoos littered throughout and balanced his torso against the bar. He couldn't be older than Levi but didn't look like he was in his teenage years either.

"Hi, thanks for the drink!" He hadn't made the decision to trust a drink from a stranger yet so it sat full in its tumbler, ice refracting whatever light sequence bouncing off the white walls. The man didn't make it a secret he was assessing Levi. He looked down and back up Levi's stature and smirked at his cronies who were also taking up seating around him. Levi fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. Hopefully the man had heard him, there was no way he could pantomime an entire conversation.

"You're welcome, lovely. Come to hang out with me?" The man finally answered and Levi tried to digest the endearment being aimed at him. No one had ever called him 'lovely' before. He watched the man's posse—that seemed an appropriate word for them—as they took the hint and stood to relocate. Levi watched them go, feeling utterly inadequate since they were all equally stylish. Models maybe?

He felt fingers wrap around his wrist and was pulled to the stool next to the man. He was comfortable with informalities which subconsciously set a precedence on the entire meeting.

"I-I'm Levi, it's nice to meet you!" He said as he set his drink down and sat up on the stool. That warm hand still held him securely and the look he received was reminiscent to the one he had received from Dr. Kim. It sent shivers down his spine. Were all gay men so forward? And to prove his point, the man leaned his long torso towards Levi, his arm encompassing the space at the bar in front of the intern. Levi watched the man's face grew closer until they were sideburn to sideburn. The man talked against his ear, softer now.

"Everyone calls me Jude. Tell me, Levi, is this what you normally wear?"

Levi felt himself blush, recognizing a slight and began to pull away to save himself from the familiar feeling of being humiliated by someone who thought themselves better than him. But Jude just followed his retreat to keep speaking.

"Because it's cute. You're _effortlessly_ sexy." Levi checked the man's face for any signs of malice but couldn't find a trace of it behind those locks of gold hair slightly obstructing his eyes. Could it really be this easy? The opposite sex was so much more complicated to woo. All it took was _existing_ in the gay community apparently.

"You're lying." Levi heard himself say but still couldn't help his smile as he looked down at the hand still softly holding his wrist. It wasn't an uncomfortable connection. In fact, Levi cherished it, it was rare he had physical contact with anyone let alone with an Adonis with perfect bone structure and a husky voice. So, he found Jude attractive. That was a good start to the experiment.

Jude stayed close but kept eye contact this time, his lips tugging in a small smile as he talked. "Why would I lie to you?"

Indeed, why would Jude waste his money and time if this was a joke? It could be an elaborate one.

"How old are you?!" He asked Jude and the amused man got close again to speak intimately close.

"Twenty-three. I'm a model for hire at the right price. Need anything advertised?" Jude was joking about the sales pitch but Levi was overwhelmed by the man's charisma and wished he could possess just a portion of it for himself. Twenty-three was old enough to grow out of bullying, right?

"That's cool, I'm Twenty-five. A surgical resident. You really find me attractive?" The conversation was abruptly back to his disbelief. He was talking to a different level of human being named _Jude_ that cared about his hair and style and he was actually interested in hearing what Levi had to say? Even his colleagues dismissed him most of the time.

"Sexy was the word I used." Jude's hand traveled down to Levi's hand and lifted it, "And knowing that these hands can revive me is _hella_ hot." He nipped the tip of Levi's ring finger playfully while sending the smaller man a heated look. The action definitely sent pleasure signals to his brain as he sat there with his mouth slightly open, not knowing how to react. He might actually be the one needing resuscitation. Levi decided to be honest as he leaned in to make sure Jude heard him clearly. In no way was this compelling conversation but he was curious what reaction the man would have to what he had to say. And it was better to find out now rather than repeat what happened with Dr. Kim.

"I think you should know, I've only kissed one man before and that was my only gay…homosexual experience. Is that a turn off?" He pulled back to judge the reaction this—no doubt—expert would have to a total beginner. The predatory gaze was still there which had Levi avoiding his gaze. the music was still the same techno pounding that gave them a modicum of privacy as Jude leaned forward again, this time using his other hand to hold Levi's chin as he spoke in a low tone.

"Quite the opposite. In fact, I proposition you finish that drink and I'll show you what you've been missing, lovely." Jude wasn't as built as Dr. Kim, his eyes didn't smolder as strongly as his but Jude did have Levi trying to catch his breath at the promise. This was it. Someone willing to teach him. Was it too soon? Jude noticed the small amount of doubt crossing over his face and seemed determined to wash it away. He inched his face towards Levi's and tilted but stopped short a mere few inches. Levi's breath hitched as he looked down at the lips that spoke.

"May I? I'm terribly tempted." Jude could be a male siren, Levi was drawn in by the alluring man's hold.

"Oh, y-yeah, okay." He couldn't believe this was happening. Jude's twitching smile descended on his slack lips and they were kissing. Levi's heart leaped in a familiar addicting way it had the first time he was kissed by a man but realized this kiss was softer; less urgent. Why had it been so desperate with Dr. Kim? His kiss had been claiming while Jude's was an invitation.

Was he feeling disappointment again? Levi stamped it down and kissed back in defiance. This was what he wanted. It had to be. Levi felt Jude's tongue taste his bottom lip and was nipped again flirtatiously before the kiss ended. Jude pulled back a lot now, relinquishing Levi's hand and chin and motioned to the tumbler.

"Drink up and I promise you'll know what a true male orgasm feels like in my California king." Jude smirked at what must have been a comical expression on Levi's face before facing the dance floor again. It was too fast wasn't it? Could he really go through with this? He hadn't brought condoms. But this was what he was looking for! He could just stop by a store. Too bad gas stations didn't sell STD tests. Levi bit his lip when he flashed back to Dr. Kim's rejection. If he went through with Jude's invitation tonight then just maybe it would be enough for Dr. Kim to—that was dumb. He shouldn't do this to impress anyone. It was his call. He'd do this for himself because this led to the answers he was missing.

Shaking his head and scoffing at his oscillating mind, Levi picked up the drink only to have a hand weigh it back down to the counter with a clatter by covering the rim. Frowning up the length of that arm and up to the bulging bicep and shoulder, Levi lost all train of thought when he was met by a very serious Nico Kim. The tall man's eyes bore into Jude in a less than friendly manner.

"Hello there, ' _neko_ '." Jude smiled almost impishly behind his own glass. Nico gripped Levi's glass and insistently pried it from his fingers; sliding the beverage out of reach.

"Don't drink that. You're still pulling your disgusting tricks, Jude?" Levi looked back and forth to both men who regarded each other with barely veiled disdain.

"You two know each other?" How was his luck so bad that he'd run into Dr. Kim _here_?

Jude sat up straight now and regarded them both with a soberer tone, "Unfortunate acquaintances, nothing more. Maybe you and I should leave early, Levi? Its suddenly crowded."

Levi looked to the dancefloor and realized Helm had migrated to a booth and was sitting with Dr. Lincoln, talking rather animatedly.

"I can't leave my friend…"

"She appears otherwise engaged. Too bad he's straight. I think she can do without you for one night, lovely." With Dr. Kim hovering over him, Levi began to feel his interest in Jude wavering. The model was too insistent and something about his disregard for Dr. Kim was bothering him. Levi shifted in his seat a little on edge under the intense gazes he was receiving from Jude and Dr. Kim and only felt the need to retreat.

"Bathroom." Was all he could manage to say before hopping down from the stool towards the back of the club. When he made it behind the door to a much calmer scene, only then did he release a breath he was holding in. What was this night becoming?

The door swung open again a moment later and revealed Dr. Kim who Levi watched seethe through the reflection of the mirror. His shoulders were tense as he shifted his feet before he addressed Levi.

"Really? You like _Jude_? You can't possibly be thinking of hooking up with him." It was like the taller man had decided it wouldn't transpire if he could do everything to prevent it.

Levi cocked his head and crossed his arms, turning to properly talk with Dr. Kim, "…I was thinking about it."

He watched Dr. Kim drop his head in disapproval, exhaling a single hard breath from his nostrils, "Obviously you have something on your mind. But I don't see how it is any of your business."

He tried to stay calm in the presence of the man that changed him and slighted him in such short time. To retain the act, he busied himself with washing his hands; Jude's teeth still a phantom caress on his ring finger. Look nonchalant and maybe he could fool even himself with the façade.

"Since your infatuation with him is on a whim, you don't realize yet that Jude is scum. He doses his conquests with ecstasy so they are easier to bed." Levi paused in drying his hands at that revelation and looked into the mirror so their eyes made contact. "Since the drug increases sensitivity, using it makes him seem like a sex god."

"And no one ever reports him to the police?"

"He's a gremlin with a pretty face, influence and money, so no, they don't complain and some don't even realize he's done it. He's just lucky the club community is lax on drug use and no one has had an adverse reaction." From the horrified look on Levi's face, Nico Kim sighed after a long drawn out silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see right now." Dr. Kim's sculpted jawline was clenched so tight, it pulsated. He looked ready to run in another direction, as if actually Levi was the last person _he_ wanted to see right now. Levi noticed that stung more than it should. He wouldn't torture the man any more than he had to by making more conversation.

"Thanks... Well, you'll have to excuse me. I have to decline Jude's offer of a 'true male orgasm'." He should've known there would be a stipulation that came with how easy it was to grab Jude's attention. Feeling more than embarrassed to have to be rescued, Levi wanted to leave as quickly as possible and dropped his head as he passed by. But he was encumbered due to a hand splayed across his chest stopping him just a few feet in front of Nico Kim.

"Huh? What is it?" He glanced up in apprehension. Dr. Kim shook his head as he dropped his hand.

"There's no need. I already told him to leave." The ortho fellow's eyes narrowed at the thought but Levi was truly perplexed.

"Why? I could've handled it, I'm not—

"You were almost drugged tonight. Levi, you are so new to all of this, you can't handle—"

When Levi gave him a glare, Dr. Kim paused and did a placating gesture with his hands before continuing, "Look, if I hadn't noticed Helm when I did you could've been…I'm sorry, I'm just… _very_ frustrated."

It was almost intriguing to the shorter man how unusually tongue-tied Nico Kim was exhibiting but Levi had bigger concerns that distracted from it.

Levi wasn't quick to anger, his entire life he always put himself in their perspective to try to understand the other person before giving into baser instincts of retaliating harshly. It always led to him being labeled a pushover when he'd diffused situations by relenting. But he could not empathize with Dr. Kim's frustration, the other man's tone of voice ignited his own indignation as he did the one thing he rarely would do. But it seemed to become a regular default when it came to Nico Kim: Levi just _reacted_.

"That's not fair. _You_ pursued _me_ , not the other way around. You don't get to treat me like I'm incompetent when it was also you who pushed me away. And subsequently, I get ignored for little other than my lack of experience?! I was left to find the answers on my own, you're the one who threw me to the sharks!" Maybe he was picking up on Dr. Kim's riled up energy or maybe it was the alcohol but it had been quite some time since his last outburst and he realized that last part wasn't entirely true but he was angry. At this point, Levi could find a way to blame Nico Kim for half the world's issues if he had enough time.

But Dr. Kim did have enough humility to look ashamed. His eyebrows knitted and formed a wrinkle between them as Levi had talked and stayed tense long after.

"Would you believe me if I told you how bad I feel about doing that to you?" Dr. Kim had a wounded look that made Levi faulter because it was an affective expression of regret. Trying to look anywhere else but at the tall man before him, Levi fired back, "Depends on when you started to feel bad."

"Immediately after I walked away, I knew I was wrong. I handled your confession poorly. I should've taken more time to appropriately withdraw my affections."

Levi returned to looking at Dr. Kim incredulously, "So you don't regret turning me down, you only regret the way you did it!" A brief unbelieving laugh came from Levi and he threw up his hands, trying to leave the bathroom again. The door opened, stopping him as a couple of rowdy clubbers entered, slowing him down. This gave Nico Kim time enough to grab Levi's wrist.

"Let me buy you a drink at Joe's. We can talk there."

Levi was ready to turn him down but became pensive and curious. What more could they possibly have to say to one another? It seemed as though Dr. Kim was seeking redemption and hadn't found it yet, it was plain from the desperation in his dark eyes. Levi hated he was willing to give him the chance but also approached the issue from a professional standpoint. They couldn't work together saving lives like this. It would be a toxic environment.

"Fine, just…let go." He took his wrist back, sending uneasy looks through the clear rims of her glasses, worried about what was to come. He hadn't really considered Dr. Kim's slight as something he had to forgive. He was used to rejection but he wasn't used to rejection and then backseat driving regarding his life choices as he tried to move on from the person who did the rejecting. He was learning that Nico Kim was also a strange man.

AN: Let me know what you think. Feedback helps a lot. Chapter two is 70% done!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A thank you to all those who are supporting this with your awesome reviews and favs. Its fun to connect with others on a rare ship. I mean, Nico and Levi aren't even in the character list yet! Have you all come up with a ship name yet? Here's chapter two!

* * *

Chapter TWO

\- 2 hours later -

"He's completely under the influence." Link summed up comedically, hand under his chin as he watched his friend wrangle with an intern. Helm sat beside him and was watching as well; they simultaneously took sips from their beers.

"Yup." Helm sighed, blinking slowly. Their current means of entertainment was two tables away. She noted Levi's obviously affronted face as he flailed his small arms at whatever Dr. Kim had said and Dr. Kim's conflicted expression as he watched.

"Nico can take care of him for the rest of the night. Actually, I think its for the best." Helm raised an eyebrow at her impromptu bar hopping companion. The overly good-looking man gave her an impish look in return.

"We've been here for two hours and I doubt they even noticed we left the table. I say we call it a night and let them figure out the rest on their own." Helm liked that idea. She learned that despite Dr. Lincoln being an attending, he was surprisingly easygoing. He didn't treat her like a surgical resident outside of the hospital which made a big difference on the quality of conversation. They wouldn't be best friends, but Helm appreciated she could interact with him beyond the hospital and feel comfortable about it.

"Alright, let's go." As much as she enjoyed tonight, Helm was tired. She'd always look back fondly on watching Levi struggle with his sexuality, and having to witness Dr. Lincoln come up with creative ways to turn down various women all night. Or not.

.

Before Levi had gotten shit faced, he had intently listened to Dr. Kim's story. It was compelling and heartbreaking and by the end of it, Levi couldn't blame the man for his uneasiness.

Nico Kim was the only son of a prosperous yet traditional family. He had never planned to confide in his strict parents about being gay but that changed when he had been caught kissing his boyfriend on video. The video had promptly been shared amongst the community and eventually it reached Mr. and Mrs. Kim. The fall out was devastating despite Dr. Kim being an adult. At first, they threatened to ostracize and withdraw their funds for his education only for him to call their bluff. Instead, they set their eyes on his boyfriend who was on scholarship at the same college. The boyfriend's family were indigent and just with the simple gesture of financial support had been the right move. He had taken the money and transferred to another college.

Dr. Kim had to find out in a letter. For the two years he had left before graduation, he had to suffer his family's prejudice, his community's harsh judgement, his homosexuality which he tried to suppress to avoid further pain and a lack of support. That is, until he found someone else he couldn't ignore, a personal trainer. Dr. Kim had to hide his new relationship right up to graduation but took that time to figure out how to strike out on his own. He saved up money from part time jobs and took on loans to pay for medical school and modest apartments he'd share with crazy roommates.

"They know who I am, they still call me their son but simultaneously hate me for who I love. What they hate, they ignore. Even if I scream it from a mountain that I like men, they will pretend the mountain doesn't exist. It isn't possible for their son to be… _less than_." Levi could tell how much reliving the details frazzled Dr. Kim and he almost regretted that it had to be brought up. But now he got it. Levi's journey into his sexuality could inadvertently hurt Dr. Kim.

"I don't hate you and I forgive you." He wasn't sure if that was necessary to say but he did for the taller man's sake and then proceeded to order drink after drink all the while asking questions here and there. The questions got easier to ask as the alcohol took away any inhibitions.

Dr. Kim hadn't seen his ex after graduation but admitted to finding him on social media in a relationship with another man. The ortho fellow had a total of three real relationships under his belt and he didn't offer a number of how many trysts he'd entertained no matter how much Levi pushed. He was a Leo born in July. He worked out every day and had been a sports swimmer in high school and college.

"What was it about _this guy_ that made you think I was this…experienced, proud homosexual at first glance?" Levi gestured to himself with his thumbs, laughing when Dr. Kim laughed. He polished off his third beer.

He noticed a sheepishness about Dr. Kim as he looked up at Levi through his eyelashes. He fixed Levi with a look that asked if he really wanted to know, Levi insisted.

"C'mon, out with it." He waved a hand persistently.

"Well, it had more to do with you being my type. I was willing my preference on you which included you being openly gay. You don't know it yet but you could easily find your niche in the right gay club. You have no idea how popular you'd be, men want to _worship_ your body." Nico Kim's casual look turned intense and had the recipient gulping. Dr. Kim tracked the reaction and cleared his throat looking away, "Sorry. Was that too much?"

"Uh, no… No. I asked." Blushing, Levi ordered a shot of vodka, feeling a knot form in his belly he thought had to do with nerves. Shot downed, he watched Dr. Kim still work on his second beer. It really was a shame the man wasn't willing to give Levi a chance. The two sat in silence and Levi felt the alcohol burn its way down and upon feeling a bit fuzzier, he voiced his other curiosity.

"Look, I know you dun wun anythin' to do with my new gayness. But can I get a hint, justa teeny tiny little _something_ from a jedi master like yourself?" Levi didn't wait for permission to continue, "We are out of the question, and Jude is _definitely_ out of the question. Who will help me unraw-unral- _unravel_ who am I sexually?" It was an earnest inquiry, and he was pretty sure it didn't come out right but was too tired to figure out where it went wrong.

Amused instead of exasperated, Dr. Kim answered, "I'd suggest you stop forcing it. Let whatever connection you form come naturally. Who knows, you might still enjoy the opposite sex."

Thoughts of his past relations with the opposite sex made Levi openly grimace. Every memory made him feel like a failure in some aspect. Unceremoniously, he took hold of Dr. Kim's unfinished beer and downed it before the handsome man could protest properly. He exhaled loudly, slamming the brown bottle down to the table.

"Don't wurry, new round is on this guy! Where's Helm?" He tried to stand but gravity didn't allow him more than just a sloppy swivel in his chair. His eyes swam in his sockets as he searched for the direction of the bar and tried to get up again, this time falling back into his seat, almost falling off completely. He giggled at the strange feeling of being pushed down by a handless force and his head went down on the table top.

"No, that's it. I'm taking you _home_. It looks like Link and Helm have already left."

Levi's head shot up, groaning loudly at the terrible idea. "C'mon! Once smore." He slurred as he leaned back in his chair, watching Dr. Kim stand and come to his side of the table.

"You are too tiny to imbibe that much alcohol. I got us a cab." Levi frowned. When had he done that?

"Okay, okay. Just know that my tiny ass outdrank your giant one!" He laughed loudly and he couldn't stop laughing as he was pulled up from his seat; his flank had been secured by Dr. Kim's muscular arm, his hand clamped tightly to keep him steady. Levi pressed inward to line up their sides, enjoying the physical contact.

"You're so warm! Juss like a hot potato. I love potatoes…love 'em." He trailed off as he glided to the exit of Joe's bar. Somehow, he was light as a feather now.

Levi allowed himself to be deposited into the cab's backseat and took advantage of Dr. Kim's proximity as he buckled Levi in and sniffed his sinewy arm.

"Hmm, y'smell like altitude." The seat was leathery and plush, he had no qualms with sleeping there, he thought to himself as he stared into dark eyes that happened to be so close. He smiled blearily at Dr. Kim's close face but he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His head listed and he passed out.

.

Sunlight was in his face when he woke up. Levi was on his side and had drool on the pillow and the wet was uncomfortably cool on his face. Wait, he woke up on his side. He never slept on his side. It was particularly hard to care since he was sure the amount of alcohol he consumed was to blame and he was brilliantly hung over. He stayed put but squinted through the brightness of his room. What time _was_ it? Surely, he hadn't slept into the afternoon. He had a west facing room in the basement after all and the sun never reached to the point it graced the bed.

Then he noticed a blurry image of a tall, wet, half naked man framed on the wall he was facing. Eyes wide, he moved his hand to remove the covers that were pulled up to his chin only to brush against an arm that was draped over his waist. He stilled immediately and grew tense as he realized just where he was and who was pressed against his back.

 _Why in the hell am I in Nico Kim's bed?!_

He forced himself to calm down and felt he was at least clothed in a shirt and his boxer briefs. Despite the insinuative position, Levi trusted Dr. Kim enough to know nothing happened. But he still couldn't form a reason as to why, _why_ they were sharing a bed. How drunk had they been?

Dr. Kim's strong arm tightened minutely and Levi closed his eyes for a moment when he felt the man's head nudge deeper into the nape of his neck, a foreign leg hooked around his right leg and then the larger man stilled. Goosebumps rose up pleasantly; tantalizing as Dr. Kim's breathing was drawn out and heavy on his skin; still asleep then.

Levi opened his eyes and looked around helplessly. At some point, they both would need to acknowledge this strange occurrence but he wasn't against putting it off for a little while longer. He looked up slightly to see the windows behind the headboard of the bed which explained the sun light. There was a bare nightstand next to him and the floor beneath was a light wood grain, shiny and clutter free as far as he could see without his glasses.

Levi stretched a little and couldn't help noticing how relaxed he was despite the pounding in his head. The room air outside of the bedding was cold but their shared body heat kept him snug. The pressure of Nico Kim's body was quite addictive as Levi shifted little by little to memorize the skin on skin intimacy. How had he gotten so lucky? Was lucky the right word?

When it seemed Levi's movements didn't bother the sleeping man, he grew bolder and slowly turned in the man's hold. Dr. Kim subconsciously allowed the shift and loosened his hold only enough for Levi to move until he was on his left side to face the sleeping man.

Levi bit his lip in disbelief. How was Nico Kim so beautiful even in his sleep? He was in a dark tank top that Levi's hands now rested on over the muscular pectorals. Levi's eyes roamed over the strong clavicles and catalogued that angelic face into his memory. Those lips… he'd known what it felt like to be kissed by them. His breathing grew short. That desperate feeling was creeping upon him again.

To staunch it, Levi sniffed resolutely and reached out only to pause for a second but continued to gently push on Dr. Kim's collarbone with an open palm. The man's eyes were still half asleep but managed to focus on him. That sleepy look he received made it difficult to speak but he managed a weak, "G-good morning."

He watched as a controlled alarmed confusion marred the previous peaceful look Dr. Kim had once possessed. Levi felt the arm holding him retract and Dr. Kim quickly sat up and looked down at him with a slight frown. The smaller man shivered as the temperature dropped and he sat up too resisting the urge to keep the duvet around his shoulders.

"I-I know. That look means I'm not supposed to be here. But… _how_ … did I get here?" He scratched his head, ruffling his fluffy hair more; he remembered everything up to getting into the taxi but that was it.

Dr. Kim opened his mouth to speak but stopped, seeming to be overcome by another thought that seized his ability to speak. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes in what came off as frustration. Levi watched dejectedly as the other man stood and strolled over to an open door that lead to what looked like a master bath.

"…Your clothes are at the foot of the bed." He murmured before closing himself in.

Levi sighed heavily. It was an unfortunate familiar atmosphere that he was swept up in once again just this time…with a man. He steeled himself and got up, wobbling only a little. Once sturdy, he got dressed on the bench just at the foot of Dr. Kim's bed. He put on his glasses and checked the time on his phone, it was early morning. Looking back at the poster on the wall, Levi realized it was a signed Michael Phelps poster.

"Right." He said to the almost sterile bedroom. Nothing like his bedroom. He heard the rush of a showerhead and he walked out of the bedroom on bare feet. Only then did he realize the heated floors. He had heated floors. The bedroom door landed him in the living room that was overlooked by an open kitchen and dining concept. One wall was just ceiling to floor windows washing the condo in natural light. It was all impressive and minimalistic except for the bookshelf. He gravitated toward the white shelves and looked over the books tightly packed from ceiling to floor. Not all were titles for medicine.

"Yes, I like Steven King." Came the cool tone that sounded more inviting and awake. Despite that, Levi jumped and turned to face Dr. Kim, slack jawed as his ability to communicate slowly caught up.

"I'm more for the movies, myself. Misery or IT?" The smile he received made his heart skip a beat. Dr. Kim had a robe on now with silky pajama pants, feet bare, hair free of gel and falling into his eyes in damp tendrils.

"IT hands down." He answered as he crossed over to the kitchen. "I'm making you breakfast. No objections, you need food. Any food allergies?"

Levi closed his mouth as the apprehension died at the tip of his tongue. He hadn't wanted to impose…but Dr. Kim only left room for him to shake his head, 'no'.

"I'm sorry about not answering you before," Dr. Kim continued as he zipped around the kitchen in and out of drawers and the refrigerator, "I'm a horrible person before a shower. It's the only thing that properly wakes me."

Levi walked over to the island in the spacious kitchen and sat on one of the barstools gingerly.

"What _did_ happen last night?" Was it anything he had to be embarrassed about? But Dr. Kim didn't seem bothered as he cracked eggs into a whisking bowl with ease. He had been a cook at one point in college.

"The alcohol anesthetized you. I couldn't wake you up to get your address, your phone was locked so my only choice was to take you home with me. I… carried you in and you slept through _all of it_." Levi watched a grimace mar the concentrated look on Dr. Kim's face, "I…might have accidentally banged your head on the door jam. Sorry."

Levi, as subtly as possible, rubbed at his scalp. He assessed for lumps or pain but found none. Dr. Kim shook his head and sighed before continuing as he seasoned the eggs—pepper, salt, scallions, milk…

"The reason I had you in my bed was innocent enough. I didn't want you to aspirate while I was in another room. Figured you wouldn't mind staying alive."

It was why he had been on his side when he woke up. All of it was filled with a logic that was impossible to dismiss and the care he received was more than he could've asked for.

"You could've just left me in that bar." He said in realization.

The sizzle and pop of the skillet sent breakfast smells in the air, his stomach couldn't resist grumbling.

"I'd never do that." Dr. Kim said seriously, veins prevalent in his forearm as he manipulated the pan. Levi watched transfixed at the skill. He sucked at cooking. One time he made ramen and realized he cooked the seasoning packet as well. He told Dr. Kim as much who laughed easily as he added four strips of bacon to the skillet and slid the eggs on plates.

"Well, no need to worry about that today. I'm taking care of you." Nico Kim winked and stuttered for a moment when he realized what he'd done. Levi huffed in amusement and smiled good naturedly.

"You really need to turn that off." He joked and watched as Dr. Kim smiled as well.

"It's hard to when…well…never mind. Here you go." The tall man added toast to the plates then slid off the crisped bacon from the skillet and handed his guest a perfect breakfast. He went further by giving Levi a small portion of fruit salad and water with two ibuprofen tablets sat on a napkin nearby. Soon, Dr. Kim joined him at the island with his identical spread and wasted no time digging in.

"Dr. Kim, this is…" Levi talked with food in his mouth and swallowed only to fill up on more eggs, " _so good_. Can I always have breakfast here?" It came out more as cave man talk but from one cave man to the next, Dr. Kim just chuckled and understood the compliment for what it was.

"Thanks for the active compliment, but anyone can make this." A disbelieving look from Levi was all he got for his humility.

"And call me Nico outside of the hospital." He requested which did get Levi to pause his inhalation of breakfast. They shared a quiet pensive moment, Nico's fork scraping the plate slowly as he piled the remaining eggs. The shorter man took a small sip of his water and sat the glass down then went to speak only to have Nico Kim talk at the same time.

"I mean, we _are_ friends at this point. You know more about me than most at Grey-Sloan." He seemed a bit nervous at the proposition, his eyes slowly moving to catch Levi's reaction as if he feared rejection. Levi gave a small smile in return, not wanting to look disapproving but he was feeling strange at the notion. It was better than being ignored and he did like…Nico. The problem was that he _liked_ Nico. And with that revelation, Levi made his smile bigger despite knowing what that could mean down the line.

"Of course. It's written somewhere that if two people spend a drunken night together, then breakfast, they are friends by default. I guess it's only fair that you call me Levi." He looked away from those calculating eyes, focusing on breakfast again.

Satisfied, Nico went back to eating as well, "Good 'cuz now I can tell you that you have green onion on your nose." They both looked at each other again just to laugh boisterously a second later, Levi scrubbing his nose; crossing his eyes to look at it. He grabbed his head as it reminded him that eye strain was not a good idea.

"Ow…" He groaned lightly.

"Take the pain killers, Levi." Nico stood and collected plates to clean up and didn't notice how amazing Levi's name sounded falling from his lips. _Stop that._ He reprimanded himself. They were friends, that's all.

He took the two pills and finished his water which Nico promptly refilled and told him to keep drinking.

"You're very controlling." Levi observed aloud as he acquiesced.

"A terrible trait from my parents, I'm afraid." Nico surmised with little remorse coloring his tone.

"Could that be why a perfect man like you is still unattached?" He wondered how friendly they actually were and decided to test the waters. But the taller man just laughed lightly.

"You might be onto something." He didn't sound offended which was good, Levi could tell that the wheels were turning in the man's head, however.

Levi was thoroughly fed and feeling marginally better than he had upon waking. The two walked over to the door and found his shoes in the foyer. He had told Nico that it was time for him to freshen up at home before his next shift at the hospital started.

"Thank you for everything, Nico." When the man waved it off, Levi insisted, "Really. What you did for me with Jude and taking me to your home and pampering me was above and beyond. So, thank you."

Nico Kim seemed contemplative as he looked down into Levi's eyes for a moment, "I know what I said before in the elevator. It was rash and emotional…I shouldn't have given you a negative experience. I'd like a do over."

Levi silently cursed Nico for setting the butterflies in his stomach flying as the man took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You asked me to teach you and since we are friends, it'd be my privilege to help you. _Just_ …in a platonic way—if that's okay?" It seemed as if Nico could tell how much of a stretch he was asking for due to their past interactions; his face was worried and optimistic at the same time.

At this point, Levi mentally turned a flamethrower to those butterflies.

"I could use all the help I can get." He joked and hoped the lack of levity in his voice didn't have Nico reading him like an open book.

But Nico seemed happy, his smile bright and charming as he watched his short friend don his shoes.

"Great…that means a lot to me. I'll see you around at the hospital." The hopeful tone was enough to keep Levi afloat on his decision to keep up with the pretense that was beginning to form. If he were to be honest with Nico, their fragile companionship could end and Levi didn't want that either. Afterall, the infatuation he had with Nico could diminish as quickly as it had formed, right?

Nico informed him where the elevators were and the two exchanged waves goodbye. Levi furrowed his brows worriedly at the closed door for a beat.

"I like you more than I should..." He admitted despairingly to the door before departing.

.

" _I like you more than I should..."_ Nico Kim stared fixedly at the monitor next to the front door as Levi sighed before he turned and ventured down the hall. He shouldn't have turned the damn thing on. But he did it anyway due to curiosity and now he felt something uneasy settle over him. Was it guilt? No…it was more involved than that. He just didn't want to admit what _it_ was. He was better off with Levi being a friend rather than a failed love interest. This way, they could be on amicable terms rather than avoiding each other because of his oversight. He had fixed his mistake. Now it was time to live with the aftermath.

He didn't know he had such an effect on Levi. That private confession was a blade in his chest now and Nico was stuck with it. There was no way Nico could pursue Levi when he was so new to what a gay relationship would bring. Not again. Levi was only well informed about the first relationship that had gone wrong. He knew nothing about the third one. Somehow, he had gotten away last night without mentioning Simon.

Angrily, Nico ripped off his robe to get dressed. Indeed, there was no way he was dating Levi Schmitt no matter how tempting the man was. All he had to do was remember Simon when temptation dared to falter him from the promise he had made a couple of years ago. It was self-preservation, simple as that.

.

" _Stop_ staring at him." It was almost déjà vu only now it was both Helm and Parker speaking in unison as they walked across the sky bridge inside Grey-Sloan. Levi tried not to break his neck as he refocused on what was in front of him.

"What?! He said hi! I didn't want to ignore him." He said truthfully.

"He's so far gone, he doesn't know he's doing it." Parker surmised as if he was diagnosing a patient with a terminal disease. Helm smirked, "So you see what I have to put up with."

Levi gave them both confused looks, "What are you both talking about?"

The trio was walking away from the admin wing of the hospital after their private and group evaluations with the chief. They were heading back to work in the ER as instructed by the Chief when they had passed by Dr. Kim.

"Shall we fill him in?" Levi looked to Parker who was speaking to Helm with an exclusive smile that Helm in turn reflected back.

"Oh let's. He'll thank us." It wasn't helping the feeling of being omitted since he was walking behind them now. The two surgical residents stopped which made Levi stop as well and they turned and looked at him.

"When people exchanged pleasantries, there is acknowledgement shared between both parties with a general amount of eye contact that is looked upon as normal—healthy if you will. But you…you don't do that." Parker started off and Levi looked to Helm who gave a nod to affirm Parker's findings.

"What _do_ I do?" He asked genuinely, folding his arms.

"You stare!" They both sounded exasperated but laughed gently before Helm offered an explanation.

"You're easy to read, Levi. Whenever Dr. Kim is in the vicinity, your eyes stay on him. Before he talks,"

"After he talks," Parker chimed in, "while you're talking and while he walks away." Helm finished. Levi blushed as he felt a small panic rise. The one thing he had told himself over and over again during the past few days was to maintain a platonic façade for Nico's sake. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable by expressing feelings that the other man couldn't return. Now almost a week later, he was being confronted by third parties informing him of how transparent he was.

"Are you okay?" Helm asked, leaning in.

"Uh…yeah. I'm just not great at hiding things. I thought I was doing well." He wondered what Nico could possibly be thinking now. He didn't appear to be uncomfortable if he did notice Levi's continued feelings for him. They had eaten lunch together yesterday and Levi prided himself on bringing out Dr. Kim's goofy side. They were doing well as friends. He said as much to Parker and Helm.

"Maybe he's just dense, then." Helm suggested, writing it off as she began walking again.

"He's a doctor, he's not dense." Parker fired back as he followed.

"Really? Because I've been sent to dense doctors…and it makes sense for an ortho fellow. Bones are dense so therefore he's dense."

"That's a wide generalization…possibly offensive."

The two continued debating as Levi walked behind them slowly, too caught up in his own obsessive thoughts about Nico Kim. The ER rotation was a welcome distraction. He had flu, diabetes and a five-inch nail penetrating the gut earlier. Now, he had to choose between a hit and run victim and a firework dare gone obviously wrong, Levi had his hands full. No time to think about—

"I'll go book the OR and page plastics and ortho…" He heard himself say and mentally cursed. Maybe it will be someone else from ortho.

"Huh…wha…" The young man tried to sit up in his drugged state from the morphine in his central line but the nurses held him down as Helm explained to him what would happen next as she kept pressure on his hand. They had to move rather quickly due to his uncontrolled bleeding and third-degree burns.

It wasn't surprising that it was Dr. Lincoln and Nico that came to assist with Dr. Avery following. Levi saw them walk in and it was almost customary to always keep note of what the ortho fellow was doing. But he caught himself in time, thinking about what the others had said earlier that day about his staring issue. While he filled them in about the patient's medical history, Levi forced himself from looking at Nico for longer than was necessary.

The three conspired over the digital imaging of the patient's hand done simultaneously during prep in the OR. When they had finished, Dr. Avery addressed the two surgical residents.

"I'll only need one of you to assist at this time. Schmitt, you up to it?" Levi's head shot up from fiddling with the tablet he held, looking at the three surgeons and then to Helm. She shrugged and waited for his answer like everyone else.

"Oh, yes!" Levi smiled, excited to see Dr. Avery work up close as opposed to the gallery. He hadn't had the opportunity to go on rotation with plastics so assisting may open that door for him to get on Dr. Avery's service.

"Great. Helm, you can head back to the ER."

"Cool, it looks like it's just us men today." Dr. Lincoln commented offhandedly as they all entered the OR receiving their PPE's which earned him glares from the two female surgical nurses in the room. He laughed, "Sorry."

It was decided that Dr. Avery would work first, then Dr. Lincoln and Dr. Avery would close. They set to work after the patient was put under. Levi was nervous, not knowing what to expect from the intimidating Dr. Avery but focused on everything the man was doing rather his own insecurities. It helped that Dr. Lincoln was a constant buzz of relaxed conversation that set the tone in the room. Dr. Avery would rotate casual conversation with teaching moments for Levi.

He had gotten to debris the patient's burns under observation and commented on how lucky the patient was he got to be unconscious for this part.

"He only has to lose three fingers in the process." Avery tutted disapprovingly, "I'm glad I wasn't born in this generation. It's a choice between the Tide pod challenge or holding fireworks in your hand for as long as you can, to feel relevant."

Ortho stepped in and took Dr. Avery and Levi's place, Dr. Kim took lead to amputate the three damaged fingers and set the two that were left with pins and splints. The young college student would keep his thumb and pointer finger. At this point, Levi had no choice but to watch Nico. Well maybe he didn't have to look at _him_ but his curiosity made him take in the whole picture. Nico Kim worked confidently with only a few consults between himself and Dr. Lincoln before deciding on certain actions. His hands were skilled, the saw, drill and scalpel all looked natural being wielded by the surgeon as he operated. Levi was truly inspired by the energy in the room. One day, he would get there.

Their eyes connected when Dr. Kim had finished. Feeling as if he'd been caught, Levi quickly returned his attention to the hand on the operating table. It was Dr. Avery's turn again to close up the amputation sites and apply the meshes to the burns.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm throwing my birthday party Sunday evening at my place. I'm inviting everyone, you too, Schmitt. I figured if I invite enough people, at least ten would show up." Dr. Lincoln announced cheerily.

"You're…throwing your _own_ birthday party?" Dr. Avery asked to be certain he heard right. Levi had to admit it was odd but Dr. Lincoln was turning out to be an unorthodox kind of man.

"Well it'll serve as a "two birds—one stone" operation where I get the house warming out of the way and eat some cake. I love cake on my birthday. Mm, cake…" The OR staff shared in a chuckle at Dr. Lincoln's enthusiasm for baked goods.

The surgery finished without complications and Levi was left to oversee the patient's transfer to his room and evaluation after the anesthesia wore off.

"Are you going to make it to the party?" Levi jumped slightly when he realized Nico was still in the OR with him, the two attendings had left. Nico apologized amusedly and offered to help bring the patient to his recovery room which Levi accepted.

"You were great in there. I have to admit it was inspiring watching you." Levi said honestly but made sure to keep his focus on not ramming the bed into a wall or door frame. _Don't stare._ He repeated to himself.

"Oh that?" Nico gestured to the OR, "…Yeah. I _was_ pretty amazing, huh?" Levi laughed at the proud tone of voice shaking his head as he steered the hospital bed into the elevator.

"You'll be doing amazing things too and very soon, I bet. Not that debris duty isn't thrilling." Nico smirked. When Levi stayed quiet, eyes trained mainly on the patient's vitals monitor, the ortho fellow asked, "So are you? Coming I mean. I'll have to work for the most part but I'll stop by at the end of my shift."

Levi checked the IVs distractedly, "Oh um, you don't think Dr. Lincoln was just exercising formalities? I don't think he'd want a resident at his housewarming birthday bash, right?"

"You don't know Link well enough yet but he isn't about formalities. You should come…hey." The change in tone made Levi look at the taller man as they disembarked from the elevator.

"You're being weirder than normal." Nico seemed convinced which in turn, worried Levi. Did he know?

"Am not." He pulled the bed into the assigned recovery room and rushed out to inform the nurses so they could further settle the patient into the room. He'd wait close by to do the patient's post op exam and maybe explain the procedure in detail. Nico had followed him out and leaned with him on the nurses' station.

Nico came forward to impose his face in Levi's line of sight into the patient's observation room. The shorter man had no choice but to look into those calculating dark eyes. Levi was never good at poker faces. He was too nervous to let Nico expand on his accusation since he could hit the nail on the head. Then where would they be?

Having Niko Kim as a friend was important to him. He couldn't let his interest in the man jeopardize that.

"Maybe I'm just tired. I'll get some coffee before our daredevil wakes up." He pushed off of the counter and walked away before Nico could say anything in return and luckily, the other man didn't follow. Levi returned with more composure and holding two cups of coffee with creams in his pockets. He realized Nico had left. Setting the coffees aside, Levi tried to keep from jumping to conclusions. But he felt like he had failed, somehow. But what was he supposed to do? If Nico pushed, he would come undone and the terms of their friendship would be moot.

His phone vibrated in his coat and after letting a few creamers tumble to the ground, he reached his phone. He had received details regarding the birthday/housewarming. It had been forwarded by Nico with a subject of "you're coming". Levi huffed at the familiar controlling nature but felt better knowing that Nico Kim bared him no ill will.

But the worry still ate at him. It was the first time he felt like it could hurt to lose someone. How did he do this?

.

AN: Okay, I'm not sure if this is insensitive but I literally sat at my laptop trying to picture which fingers should go missing off that patient's hand. A little more medical than I meant to add but I just let the writing take me where it wants to go within reason! I don't imagine this story to be too long so maybe two more chapters…maybe. I made Nico Kim a little dark, didn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Totally loving the review section guys! Keep 'em coming. You are awesome. Even if its constructive criticism, I'd love to know what you think. Welcome to…

* * *

Chapter THREE

Levi showed up fresh in his interview clothes and with a housewarming gift in hand to Dr. Lincoln's party. The house was impressive, perched on a cliffside and glowing warmly from the decorative lighting. It was just outside the city limits and Levi was pretty sure that Dr. Lincoln had a great view of Seattle at night. Hopefully the black iron coat hooks Levi had randomly chosen matched his interior. Approaching the gate, Levi saw a familiar face and immediately wanted to stick to the shadows and get the next cab home.

 _I'm an adult. I can handle socializing._ Coaching himself was one thing, approaching social ruin was another. Parker had waited for him to arrive before entering. Levi resisted the urge to glare as they made eye contact, he had told him not to do it. But Parker had a rebellious, mischievous side that went unaccounted for until today and did it anyway. Clearing his throat, Levi smiled, "Hello…"

Parker gave a wide smile of his own that mocked Levi, "Hey, this is your date for the evening."

A one-armed gesture towards the man standing beside Dr. Parker brought Levi's attention to, "Hi, I'm Gareth Branson."

Gareth Branson smirked as Levi hesitatingly took his hand for a shake, "Don't worry, I know what this is. Casey has a pretty fucked up since of humor."

The woman in their group punched the tall man in his shoulder which he rubbed dramatically; breaking their formal greeting. Levi's head tilted at the peculiarity of it all.

"No cursing, this is a fancy place." She said in a playful tone, filling her hands with Parker's bicep and leaning her head in. She was really cute, short bobbed black hair, round face and shorter than Parker.

"Levi, this is Reina, my girlfriend." She bowed, "Sorry, I don't shake hands."

"You just punch instead." Gareth interjected and she raised her fists in response. They made their way up to the house in pairs, Levi and Parker; Gareth and Reina talking loudly in the back.

"At least you told him it's a farce." Levi said begrudgingly as they reached the door.

"Of course, I did. But he _is_ gay and he _is_ single. I don't see much of a lie in that." Parker smiled conspiratorially at Levi before pushing the doorbell. Levi shook his head, feeling a bit worried at Parker's meddling. He had devised the plan when Dr. Lincoln said plus ones were welcome. It would expose Dr. Kim's true feelings, is what Helm and Parker believed. Levi found it to be middle school level childish and Nico would see right through him if he succumbed to participating. But…it would also be bad if Nico found out. Giving a small glance at Gareth, Levi hadn't planned on repeating his disastrous attempt that night at the club.

They had been welcomed in and offered drinks at Dr. Lincoln's—Link's—bar. Levi only accepted a Coke, proving to everyone around him he wasn't a lush. He had wasted time looking for Nico among the other participants. Link had informed him that Nico was running late. After greets with everyone in attendance and stacking presents high, Levi found himself by himself and wondering why he was there instead of sleeping or studying.

"Don't be too upset, we'll still get to put our plan in motion." At being addressed, Levi's head turned abruptly from looking out the large window at the sunset. From Gareth's point of view, he must've been perceived as forlorn with his nonalcoholic beverage and unrequited love story. And it didn't help that it was the truth.

"You really don't have to give one hundred percent on Parker's nefarious plot." He said gingerly, shaking his head, drinking his coke.

He took a moment to really look at Gareth. The man was a foot taller than he, shaggy brown hair, vibrant green eyes, wide nose with sharp rectangular glasses sat upon the bridge. His grin seemed permanent on his plump lips, it just varied in degree from time to time. He came closer, standing beside Levi but facing the party. He bumped Levi with his lean arm, getting the shorter man to turn around.

"Just look at him. We are letting Stacey _down_." Levi looked over at Parker who was seated a few feet away on the sofa facing them. The man was spacing out for just a moment; his eyes had a far away quality about them. It wasn't really that funny but Levi was glad he wasn't mid drink since he burst out laughing anyway, the sound erupting so suddenly, it overpowered the music and everyone looked to them questioningly for a moment.

It was ridiculous thinking that Parker was counting on Levi for anything and seeing the bewildered look on his face, made Levi double over once more.

"Pull it together, you're embarrassing me." Gareth's grin was almost too big, threatening a full-on smile at the reaction he got. Levi wiped beneath his frames at a tear that was forming.

"Sorry, it really wasn't that funny,"

"Thanks." Gareth said sarcastically, Levi chuckled.

"But I needed the laugh." Levi conceded, "So how long have you known Parker?"

After regaling each other with small details about their lives, Levi had relocated them at a game table on the second-floor landing, overlooking the other guests in the living room. Link had joined them as well as Dr. Webber. There had been two rounds of UNO and they were setting up for the third round. It got weirdly competitive which Levi couldn't be excluded from as he made sure no one slipped cards up their sleeves.

They were slapping down cards in rhythmic percussion, picking up cards with curses muttered. Levi held two cards, trying to look bored but feeling ready to burst as red came into play. Gareth stretched exaggeratedly next to Levi and he took a second too long to protect his cards from those wondering green eyes. That smirk was devilish while Gareth picked up his downfacing cards and took his turn. He changed the color to green, matching numbers, right before Levi's turn no less.

"Dammit, Gareth! You cheated!" Levi slapped his cards down, "He cheated!"

Dr. Webber laughed, "You got proof?"

Levi sniffed and held out his hand to Gareth who looked way too pleased with himself as he raised an eyebrow at that hand, "Let me see your cards. You most likely have red still available."

Gareth shook his head, "Nuh uh, now _that's_ cheating." He said sagely but Levi could tell he was holding himself back from celebrating his evil genius.

Levi looked ready to cave, "Fine…gimme!"

He launched his hand unexpectedly at the cards but Gareth turned his back to him last second, laughing hysterically. Levi, not deterred snaked his arms around each of the man's biceps, searching for the cards blindly, "Let me see!"

"That's not how this game works!" Gareth said cheekily around the laughter, trying for innocence.

"You two are comedy— _oh_ , Nico! Did someone let you in? Sorry, I didn't hear the doorbell. Let's get you a drink!" Link rose from the table and Levi froze at accosting Gareth when he heard that name. Slowly and a bit awkward, he righted himself in his seat, card game forgotten as he looked to the stairs. Nico Kim lingered there to greet Dr. Webber and Gareth formally before he managed to look at Levi.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come. Looks like you're having fun." Nico said lightly and went back down the steps before Levi could respond.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go look around." Dr. Webber withdrew from the table.

"So that was him, huh? Personally, I don't think he's that good looking." Levi threw Gareth a skeptical look in his direction which lasted for a few drawn out moments.

"Okay, fine. He's gorgeous. Straight from a Korean drama into our lowly lives. We are not worthy." Gareth admitted and finished in a monotonous tone of voice at the end.

Levi couldn't help but watch Nico below talking to Link at the bar as he defended distractedly, "He's not like that."

Those dark eyes of his were thoughtful as he made languid conversation, he was in a black long-sleeved shirt that he left partially unbuttoned and grey fitted slacks that stopped at his ankles. Levi hadn't seen him properly since that night he received Nico's text about the party. He couldn't decide if it was the hospital keeping them busy, or if he was subconsciously avoiding the man and vice versa. He just knew that tonight, he was getting a dose of Nico Kim and he felt lightheaded from the rush.

Brusquely, he was listening to Gareth groan obnoxiously, his thoughts interrupted by the almost animalistic sound. When Gareth had Levi's attention, he smirked triumphantly.

"Was that necessary?" Levi asked, smiling despite his tone of disapproval.

"It got you looking at me instead of him, so yeah, worth it." Gareth said as he picked up the abandoned cards strewn across the table. Levi felt bad.

"Sorry." He said as he watched Gareth shuffle the cards with ease. He blew a raspberry in response, "Don't apologize. I knew what tonight was about." He said amicably before setting the deck down.

"I also know what it feels like to be in the same room and yet there are miles of emotional bullshit between the person you just want to _touch_. Simplicity overruled by fear. I've been there." Gareth empathized well, and Levi tried not to dwell on it. But his eyes were traitors as he looked back down at Nico only to make eye contact with him. A thrill went down his spine but he kept calm and smiled at the man who seemed to have been watching him. Nico Kim broke the eye contact only to come back up the steps. Gareth noticed.

"Uh oh, is Casey's master plan working? Should we hold hands?" Gareth mocked panic as he held out his hand in an offer and whispered, "Quick, take my hand."

Levi batted it away instead, "Stop it."

"Mind if I join you?" Nico asked Levi who shook his head. Nico sat next to Levi on his right.

"Hey, I'm Gareth. Casey's friend." The two shook hands in front of Levi, he sat back and watched them over his nonalcoholic beverage.

"Nico Kim. Associate of Link's and Levi's friend." He tacked on which made Levi wonder why.

"Oh good, so you two know each other." Nico probably couldn't sense it but Levi heard the sarcasm that Gareth wielded at ninja level. Levi turned his head and shot a glare solely meant for Gareth who was smirking as he made eye contact with him for a brief moment.

"Yeah, enough to know that he drools." Levi turned his glare on Nico now who gave him a similar mischievous smile. Were they trying to burst his brain?!

"Let's…play a game." He interjected and opened up a drawer embedded in the table. He pulled out a deck of traditional playing cards. They decided on a game and Gareth began shuffling and doling out hands.

"Parker has told me you two are on your first date tonight?" Nico asked nonchalantly as he eyed his cards, rearranging them. Gareth answered as it seemed Levi's tongue had been whisked away all of a sudden.

"Yup, blind date. I can't say I'm disappointed, either. I've had a blast listening to him laugh at my stupid jokes. Not many people humor me. I think I might keep him." Levi's heart jumped at the last bit, eyes wide and looking at Gareth with his mouth agape. Too much. Gareth retracted as he started the game, clearing his throat.

"Another one of my bad jokes." Nico took his turn and joked in return.

"Love at first sight, Levi?"

Levi laughed lightly and shook his head trying to diffuse the situation as he put down his own card and picked one up.

"No cheating this time." He proclaimed and Gareth gave him an astonished look as if he'd never.

A few turns in, Gareth sighed.

"Losing?" Levi asked, feeling excited about his hand.

Gareth shook his shaggy head, "No, I think I'm coming down with a cold. Do I have a fever?"

Unceremoniously, he took Levi's wrist and directed it up to his face. He held his cards in that hand so he had to use the back of his hand to press to Gareth's cheek. He frowned.

"You don't feel feverish…" Then it clicked.

"Wait a—

"I think I'll stay in." Gareth said, releasing Levi and moving back to the game. Nico shook his head and laughed as Levi pointed his accusing finger.

"Dammit, Gareth! You looked!" He was pretty sure he knew why Reina reverted to physical violence when it came to Gareth Branson.

"No cursing, this is a _fancy_ place." Gareth said, repeating her words from earlier.

Levi rolled his eyes over to Nico and gave him an exasperated look at the expense of the cheater. But Nico was busy challenging Gareth.

"I'll stay in as well." Nico said confidently, a calm smile affixed in his poker face.

There were no stakes, except for manly pride maybe. The two looked to Levi who put down his hand with a huff.

"I fold." Levi said a little pouty as he took a sip of his coke.

"Me and you now. Bring it, buffmaster." Gareth said confrontationally, Levi choked around the rim of his glass.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "…Buffmaster?"

Gareth's smirk didn't faulter as he gestured to his own narrower shoulders then pointed to Nico, "Yeah! 'Cause you know. All of that."

Levi cleared his windpipe after a few coughs, "Just show the cards!"

Nico ended up winning and caused Gareth to frown and Levi to whoop.

They progressed through several games, Levi and Gareth taking turns attempting to cheat and Levi was decidedly bad at it. Which had been officially proclaimed by Nico. He had tried tilting his chair back to catch a glimpse at Gareth's hand only to lean too far back and felt the familiar plummet of his stomach as gravity took over in the unfortunate direction. He began to flail only to be saved by Nico in time and righted. Blushing profusely, Levi mumbled his gratitude.

"You're too accident prone to be stealthy, _glasses_." The look Levi must've given Nico at that horrid nickname made Nico laugh. Miffed that name was still being circulated in conversation at the hospital, Levi said childishly, "I dislike you."

Nico snorted, "No. You don't."

There was something in the way he had said it. The look that accompanied his assured statement made the shorter man drop all pretense and panic internally. It couldn't just be his paranoia, right? Nico Kim had found out and he was…taunting him?

"Let's sing happy birthday to the birthday boy!" Dr. Jo Karev's voice carried through the living space. Levi frowned and looked away from Nico, pushing the cold sensation away.

The three moved downstairs to sing a discordant version of 'happy birthday' around Link who feigned surprise by the events; the ones that he planned. Levi had drifted away from Nico to stand on the opposite side of the spectators. He couldn't permanently keep the churning of discomfort at bay but he smiled and laughed when the rest laughed. He participated in a customary cake slice and watched as Link began ripping through gift wrapping paper.

Hands seized his shoulders making him jump under the hold.

"Woah, sorry." Gareth's face was close to his ear due to the loud conversating coming from several different excited groups. He squeezed his hold on Levi a little, "I need to head out, care to walk me to the street? It's cold and dark, and I'm scared."

Levi smiled, grateful for the distraction Gareth provided. "I'll protect you."

They slipped out undetected and they both sighed at the same time. The relative quiet of the evening streets was a welcoming atmosphere after all the rowdiness of the party. Levi wondered if he should bother with going back in, but after being personally invited, he couldn't be rude.

"I had fun. Despite what tonight was supposed to be, I'm glad I genuinely got to know you." Gareth said with his signature smirk and they reached a small landing before the last flight of stairs to the gate. They were shrouded by surrounding trees, the street lamp's yellow light patchy between the leaves and danced in the slight breeze passing through. It was a peaceful night.

"Me too. Parker did good without knowing it." He admitted.

They stilled in conversation mutually, Levi noticed their little party wasn't lacked motivation to keep moving towards the gate. He watched Gareth watching him. Finally, he caved in and asked.

"What?"

Gareth seemed geared up to say something that held weight and Levi interpreted and took off his glasses.

"Kiss me." He wanted to know.

Gareth needed no further prompting, crossing the width of the landing and dropped his head until Levi met him, lips first. The wind made Gareth's long hair tickle Levi's face pleasantly, the taller man had moved his arm around Levi, pulling him closer. Levi felt Gareth's other hand curl underneath his ear to hold his head gently, his thumb grazing at his bottom lip. Gareth was a good kisser. It was…nice.

Nice.

Gareth now slipped into the perceptive role and broke the kiss, his head pointed down.

"It seems buffmaster still has the better hand." Their eyes then connected in their close proximity and Levi moved a hand to Gareth's chest in a consoling manner.

"It should be _you_. I'm an idiot." Levi groused, patronizing himself. Why couldn't it be Gareth Branson? Any man that wanted him in return? And deep down, Levi knew he found his answer.

The corner of Gareth's lips quirked only a little as he pulled back completely and took his comforting warmth with him.

"I could say there is still hope. The problem with that is: I'd be lying." He said in a subdued tone with brutal honesty which tugged at Levi terribly.

"If we ever do meet up again, let's always be this candid. It's refreshing." Gareth continued and Levi's smile was bittersweet.

"I can do that." He hated losing a potential friend but didn't want to force Gareth so soon after rejection; thinking it was better to let it happen naturally. If it was meant to be. If not, Levi was sure Grey-Sloan would keep him otherwise distracted from the loss.

"Then, I'm off. Good luck, Levi. Really." When Gareth was outside of the gate, Levi closed his eyes and rubbed at his face in frustration. He wasn't ready to go back inside. He sat on the steps, watching the city glitter through the leaves. The reason it wasn't women, it wasn't the male model and it wasn't Gareth Branson was because they all eventually came to represent the same road that lead to disappointment. Nico Kim was separate from them somehow.

But now that Nico had possibly realized Levi's affection towards him, how long would it take for their friendship to fall apart? He didn't think he could take more jibes from Nico like the one he threw in at the card game. Maybe it was better if he just confessed his way and let whatever events that followed be his path from there. He could afford to lose Nico Kim because Levi was strong. But not tonight. It just didn't feel like the right time.

"'I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.'" He quoted aloud, reassuring himself as he stood and turned to go back inside. Levi saw a solitary figure at the top and only realized as he squinted, his glasses were still in hand instead of on his face. Reaching the top, Levi saw it was Nico. He leaned his tall profile heavily on the iron post, his dark eyes focused on the surgical intern.

"How much did you see?" Levi asked quietly out of morbid curiosity, he looked behind him and yes, you could see very clearly the landing where he had kissed Gareth. He darted his eyes up to be nailed again by that steady gaze in his direction. Instead of answering plainly, the taller man shrugged, "He's certainly taken with you. He's respectful, almost reverent. What spell did you cast on him?"

Levi decided he didn't like Nico's tone and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Nico stood up straight, hands in his pockets. "First lesson, the majority of men are fast. Especially gay men since there is the gay culture that sex is equivalent to breathing until we have had enough of it with enough men. And then they reach a point where companionship means more than risking STD's and alcohol poisoning. But tonight, what I just saw was someone who not only wants you physically, he wants _you_."

Levi tilted his head, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Depends on what you want from him. You went with the total opposite mindset last time. It's hard to tell what you're into."

"I…didn't mean to! You know that! I…" Levi knew _who_ he wanted. But Levi wouldn't say it, there was that fear. He had felt comfortable with pushing the issue aside for one more night, he didn't want to risk himself so soon. That strength he had felt prior to the current conversation was waning. For some reason, the thin veil that kept the two just shy of the truth made him safer than pulling the veil off all together.

"Do you like him, then? As you would like a woman? Engage in the respectable three dates and then sex and then a steady relationship. Or are you just thinking with your dick?" Levi jerked at the abrasive term but thought it through.

Gareth was unexpected, he hadn't wanted anything from him. Then the spontaneous opportunity to kiss a decent man arose and Levi seized it just so that it could parallel with his kiss with Nico. He had been thinking about Nico when he decided to kiss Gareth. And so, the question then became why did he want to kiss Nico? Did he want a relationship with Nico or did he want only sex with Nico?

That morning they shared in bed…that was more than what just sex could provide. He craved that morning as well as the desperation he felt in the elevator. Ball it all into one and it had a name.

"I want a relationship. With a man." He finally answered.

Nico was quiet for longer than expected, as though Levi had thrown him a curveball. His eyes seemed to get darker as he asked, "And you want that with _him_?"

It was an opening that Nico Kim had unknowingly given yet again for Levi to answer truthfully. But Levi felt that fear that Gareth had mentioned earlier and decided to be vague.

"He's nice."

"So? The next-door lady is _nice_."

"He's funny."

"Not really."

Levi huffed, "I like him."

 _Only as a friend_. He said in his mind.

"That's cute." Nico said it with no passion.

Levi gritted his teeth, realizing anything he said about Gareth would be met with a stonewall response.

"Why are we having this conversation?" He finally asked.

Nico acted exasperated and raised his hand to his forehead, "You wanted my help, remember?"

The shorter man laughed, "How is dissuading me from Gareth considered helping?! He's perfect." Perfect, just not perfect for him. It was indeed a good deal frustrating for Levi.

Shaking his head, Levi walked towards the door deciding to give Link his well wishes before leaving. Nico stopped him with a hand wrapping around his forearm. He was about to tell the taller man to let go but stopped when Nico was right up close enough that Levi smelled him.

"What I saw was you forcing yourself. I saw it with Jude, I saw it tonight with Gareth. Despite pursuing either a one-night stand, your soulmate, a man or a woman, _wanting_ someone shouldn't feel like a goddamn test."

Levi stood still in shock, eyes far away when he realized that Nico was right. He had asked Gareth to kiss him for the wrong reasons. He had allowed Jude to kiss him for the wrong reasons. He focused his eyes up at Nico who was giving him a look that was almost pleading but there was also conflict. Levi sighed and dug deeper.

Nico Kim wasn't a test. He had been an awakening and when Levi had been ready to move on, the man was brought back into his life to remind him that the electricity they generated couldn't be washed away just because he wanted it gone. He tried to force it to go away by replacing Nico. He could agree that was unhealthy. What was he supposed to do?

Nico hadn't bothered with letting him go, those eyes held his own and something in his stomach started to build. He hated himself that he didn't want Nico to let go. Levi went slack as he felt himself give in after weeks of tension caused by trying to hide it all from Nico Kim. But maybe it was the very same man who had the answers.

"What am I supposed to do, Nico? Sure, you were the first man to kiss me—first man to reject me but I was fine with moving on. Then, you were there saving me; caring for me, erasing any chance I had on forgetting you."

Levi felt somewhere inside him lurch when the taller man let him go finally and Nico didn't speak as he went to lean on the house, listening.

He continued on even though his heart was thundering in his chest and the fear pooled inside of him at what he was about to say, "And I got to know you. I like that you're smart, I like that you're beautiful but can also make the goofiest faces, I like that you love horror novels. I like that you're controlling only when it comes to those you care about and then that's when I realized I _like you_. And it's _forbidden_ to like you. So then, I tried to suppress it but you're right. Forcing myself into someone else's life isn't the way to do that. How am I supposed to move on if I _can't_ move on?"

He had confessed, _truly_ confessed. And now, desperately, earnestly he needed to know how to move on.

 _Ironically, you won't let me._ Levi couldn't look at him the entire time he talked but sensed the tension nonetheless. He finally grew too anxious to continue staying in the suspension of his confession and looked at Nico. The man looked grim as if Levi had served him a death sentence.

"Levi…"

Levi swallowed hard at the state of his name being spoken and his words grew harder to vocalize.

"You don't have to reject me—again—I know you can't meet me halfway. You can just tell me what I do next? Now that you know all of it, sh-should I go run after Gareth? I rejected him since it would be wrong to lead him on. I could beg him to give me a chance or should I just go to the club—sleep with…with Jude and any other man willing to give me the time of day? Because wanting _you_ isn't an option. How do I move on?" He felt hot and cold at the same time, shivering in the calamity of his raging emotional and physical panic.

Nico remained silent and still, eyes focused hard on the deck and hard to read. The sound of music and laughter resonated through the walls, so jovial and contrasting to what was happening just outside of them. Levi spoke again, trying to pry anything out of Nico Kim.

"You said you could help me as my friend. As a friend, I'm asking you. What should I do?"

Nico could only fix him with a look of regret.

Levi gave up all hope for an answer and knew officially that confessing had been a mistake. He had broken Nico Kim. Deciding that he would just have to apologize to Dr. Lincoln in the morning, Levi went down the steps and out the gate, his chest heavier than he could remember it ever being. Unequivocally liking Nico Kim took its toll, he realized and looked at the empty street to only realize he didn't have a taxi prepared to take him home.

He sat on the sidewalk with his back resting on fencing, wishing he had alcohol sitting with him. It wasn't good what he was stirring inside of him. It hurt way worse than the disappointment ever could. He searched dejectedly for transportation home on his phone.

* * *

AN: What does Nico Kim smell like? Did everyone watch the midseason finale? I was fangirling so hard. Schmico is a great ship name, thanks for your review! Levi quoted Robert Frost's poem "The Road Not Taken" in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Final chapter? I think so! Yay. Thanks for sticking through the longer wait, thanks for the support and reviews. Keep on reviewing! I love them. Starting with a flashback here. I know Nico said it was a pretty straightforward night with Levi but…he was lying? Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter FOUR - After Joe's Bar

Despite his compact build, the man was heavier than he looked. Nico grunted while adjusting his hold on Levi who he carried over his shoulder. He listened to the drunken mumbles floating up from behind him, waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. A smile he couldn't stop from forming lifted his tired face when he recognized some of the medical procedures Levi was reciting sleepily.

Levi had fallen asleep in the taxi and every attempt to wake him for his address was futile. Nico was pretty sure what botched up address Levi was trying to convey was from an alternate universe since the numbers continued to change. And his phone was locked. It was easier to take the man to his house.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"M-microvascular suture…hnnn?" Levi moved suddenly.

"Woah man, stay still!" A dull thud shortly followed Nico's warning, "Dammit."

"Ow…my head." He heard Levi say mournfully but thankfully didn't make any more drastic movements as Nico got into his apartment.

Just for a moment, he hesitated by the couch; his first thought to deposit Levi there became riddled with concern on just how much the surgical resident had imbibed. Briefly, Nico considered the awkwardness come morning and preferred it to the possibility of Levi getting sick in the middle of the night. He skirted around the couch and continued to his bedroom instead.

Levi giggled as Nico leaned forward to let gravity relieve him of his drunken burden.

"Woah, you're being for-forward." Levi hickuped sleepily as he sank onto the mattress. Shaking his head, Nico huffed with amusement; there was no way Levi would remember any of this.

"Don't think on it, just fall the rest of the way to sleep."

He watched Levi squirm on top of the covers, his feet weakly scuffing at his shoes before it dawned on Nico that he didn't want shoes in his bed. He quickly pulled them off, exposing dingey socks and pulled those off too. He went to put them by the door and when he returned, it was to Levi pulling down his jeans.

Nico groaned, "What are you doing?"

The jeans were winning the fight obviously as Levi slumped back down to the bed, exhausted with his white boxers blooming above the waistline. "Help." He said piteously. Nico oscillated with what to do next. Levi's state of undress was beginning to look suggestive but he hated being swept into that category of 'gays will attack any unsuspecting men'. Rolling out a sigh, Nico surged forward and removed Levi's pants to prove otherwise. Luckily, Levi withheld any commentary; he was too busy removing his button-down shirt that he proceeded to throw on the floor.

"Tha's nice." He mumbled, eyes closed.

Nico eyed his guest warily as he neatly folded the clothes and set them at the foot of the bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Levi rose like a corpse on a gurney.

"Now what?" He asked, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I really, really hafta pee." Levi rushed out, undoing Nico's hard work by swinging his legs off of the bed.

"Can you walk?" He asked, unconvinced of otherwise. But for his sake, he wished for a miracle.

Levi blew out a raspberry as he stood up, "Can _you_ walk?"

Nico couldn't decide if he was enjoying Levi's antics or was overwhelmed by them. But still, he watched as Levi tripped on his own feet, walking in his direction with little concern for his state of undress. What a night.

"Come on, belligerent drunk man baby." Nico couldn't help the affection that laced his words as he showed Levi into the bathroom. Awkwardly, he demanded Levi sit and pee before leaving the man to his business. He listened closely for any signs of distress as he changed for bed quickly, deciding to wear more clothes than he'd normally wear to sleep in.

Levi emerged from the bathroom and did a better job getting back onto the bed, his limbs spread out dramatically. Nico glared at the arm and leg invading his side of the bed when there usually wasn't just one side of the bed since he preferred sleeping in the middle. Letting it go, Nico made quick work of flossing and brushing his teeth. He was about to get into bed when Levi started to shift, huffing in agitation. Nico rolled his eyes skyward, trying to find his patience.

"What are you doing, Levi?" It was quickly becoming a popular question.

"I'm cold…but I'm pretty sure I'm hot too. Generating friction…" He said it all in a barely discernable mutter but giggled as he shifted again.

"I might kill him." Nico said under his breath, looking at the clock on the nightstand which was leeching away his hours of potential sleep. Suddenly, he used what little strength he had left to swiftly pull the comforter from under Levi's squirming body and drape it back over him.

Levi made an exaggerated sound of amazement as the bedding settled over his head.

"It's the Upside-down." Nico recognized the reference as he finally got into the bed. Levi's arm was under him so he had to fight the appendage. He placed it on Levi's stomach only for it to have a mind of its own and smack Nico in the chin, resting on his chest now. Growling, Nico took liberties and put his hands on Levi's waist and shoulder, turning the man on his side and held him there with his own body. At this point, he was pretty sure they were past all decorum. At least he reclaimed the middle of the bed.

"Go to sleep, Levi. _Please_." He'd ignore how comfortable he was pressed against Levi's alcohol fueled warmth, and he definitely wasn't cherishing having someone close again and him actually knowing the person for more than a few hours. Levi stayed silent but Nico felt his feet moving, manipulating the cover until he exposed a leg that he left open to the room air. Nico's head was settled just above Levi's on the bed length pillow they both shared. Nico spotted the headband of the glasses Levi still wore and thought little of it as he lifted a hand just to remove the glasses and set them on the nightstand and turned off the light.

"Mmm. Thanks…" He heard Levi mutter under his breath and hated that he tightened his hold on Levi minutely, finding that sleep was close at hand.

He awakened to his room still in complete darkness. The snores beside him reminded him he had unexpected company. Levi had managed to worm his arm under Nico's neck and pillow space and shifted onto his back, mouth open slightly. Nico considered a moment of petty revenge, his fingers hovered above Levi's nose to pinch it but realized waking the man now wasn't a smart move. Still, smiling a little, Nico calmly grazed his knuckles down a stubbled cheek. The action did nothing to disturb Levi but instead, it was Nico who felt perturbed. He was succumbing to what could be. He felt his heartrate speed up as the anxiousness flooded in.

Slowly, he sat up and looked at the clock. Two hours until sunrise. Nico stood and grabbed the glasses as he went, placing them on Levi's stack of clothes.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't give in and go down that same road. Levi was special and it hurt to let him go but it would hurt more to lose him the way he had lost…

Nico used the restroom and returned to bed. Carefully, he turned Levi back to his side and pressed his back to Levi's, limiting their connection to reassure himself that it mattered little to him that Levi was in his bed. He was just helping out a friend.

He fell asleep with obvious discontent settling in. All he wanted was to turn around.

.

-Present Day-

He watched Levi move beyond the gate and out of sight.

"Shit." Nico hung his head and gripped the railing as his mind continued to race. What had he been thinking? He pushed Levi to say all of it and now he didn't want to acknowledge why. His past was keeping him on the porch while Levi was getting farther away and it made him feel…

Empty.

The possibility of repeating the past…that made him anxious. Simon's had almost rendered him irreparable. Simon was his biggest failure. He still saw Simon in every relationship; Simon guided Nico's choices beyond the grave. But now, Levi was threatening that precaution. He could sense the internal struggle both men birthed in him, it was building upon itself and coming to a head.

He hadn't a plan for what he could say but his feet moved down the steps instead of back into the party. He just knew he couldn't stand Levi being mad at him. Frustration bloomed in his chest, impatient at the uncharacteristic incoordination he seemed unable to control around the surgical resident. Even recognizing the flaw, Nico was at a loss on how to remedy it. He could only hope Levi would forgive him.

The gate croaked a little as Nico pushed past and caught movement to his right.

Levi was opening the back door to a taxi that idled in the street.

"Wait!" He called out and jogged up with little hesitance, on the inside however, he was floundering for the right words.

The unaccommodating look he received from Levi was one he decided was rightly earned. He gaped like a fish a couple of times but knew nothing was forthcoming if his mind continued to draw a blank. It didn't seem right to talk on the street or at Link's party, so quickly he thought of a way to buy time.

"Can I come with you?" The uneasiness was odd for him and Levi was picking up on it surely. But instead of what Nico predicted would be an unforgiving dismissal, he watched the smaller man release a heavy breath.

" _Why_?"

"That's not a no." Nico said slyly and ignored Levi's weak protests and got in on the opposite side of the car. He immediately noticed how cramped he was behind the driver seat but ignored it as best he could. He waited a little on edge as his friend slowly sank into the seat next to him, an obvious dubious atmosphere was being emitted in waves.

"Seatbelts." The taxi driver said automatically as he drove off and confirmed Levi's destination.

The drive was relatively quiet, the music in the car set so low, it was hard to make out what was playing. Nico couldn't help his line of sight gravitated in Levi's direction. The other man was watching the city but seemed lost in thought—tense. It certainly seemed like Nico was on the losing end of choosing friendship instead of more. Levi Schmitt liked him, Levi Schmitt wanted to be with him. Levi Schmitt wanted _him_. Nico wanted those things too. Maybe not at first at Grey-Sloan and definitely not when he found out just how oblivious Levi had been to his own sexuality but now…how much more can he resist?

Levi huffed, turning to look at Nico. His eyes flashed obstinately, "You're staring."

God, his heart was beating fast as Simon's influence collapsed behind his growing resolve. Could he?

.

Levi had agreed to Nico following him home because the tall man had the look of a lost cat. It was a rare moment for him to witness in the time he had gotten to know Nico Kim. This rare reaction he had drawn from the man which made Levi feel bad for his part in creating it.

He sat with his eyes trained out of the window as if the passing city was a foreign intriguing place. Despite another rejection, Nico sat next to him and Levi had to stew in the tense atmosphere without knowing why. When he noticed he was being watched, it unnerved him even more.

"You're staring..." He said shortly which had a ring of irritation to it.

Nico was indeed leveling him with a calculating stare at his end of the backseat, arm propped up so his hand could support his beautiful head. He didn't say anything as he seemed to come to a decision and unbuckled the seatbelt. He closed the gap between them. Levi opened his mouth to speak but only breathed out when he felt the warmth of Nico's arm as the appendage came to rest behind his head. The bulkier man encased him in the small space and Levi looked up, his eyes questioning. What was this development?

"You are braver than he ever was. Braver than I am." Nico said which in turn made Levi frown, further confused. It sounded like Nico had reached a conclusion all on his own and was failing to share the details.

Levi didn't get a chance to ask when he felt fingers gently catch his chin and he watched Nico's face descend until their lips were without question in kissing distance. He breathed in a sharp breath as he realized what Nico was intending to do. And he put a shielding palm up against the man's face and pushed. He felt Nico grumble in protest under his hand, that hand that held his chin got repurposed to pry Levi's fingers away.

"What are you _doing_?! Stop messing with me, asshole." Levi hissed out in a loud whisper, heart racing and mind in a whirl. Why would Nico do that?

"No, I'm… Levi…I-I." Nico tried to take the other man's hand to hold but Levi shook his hold.

" _You_ , _you_ ," Levi mocked before continuing, crossing his arms, "It's all about you, isn't it? I admit, it's my fault I tried to get something from you I knew I couldn't have but I'd prefer not to repeat our first kiss, alright? The first rejection and tonight's stonewalling were enough signs that whatever _this_ was, isn't meant to be."

Levi noticed Nico not extracting his long arm, his body still leaned into his side of the backseat. Levi groaned and covered his face, forcing his head back into the stiff interior of the car.

"I want this, I want you." He heard Nico breathe into his left ear. It made him jump slightly as the tone of it dominated the sound of ticking from the turn signal and the steady hum of the car engine and he dropped his hands in shock.

" _What_?" He asked in sheer disbelief. Wide eyed, he turned his head to make eye contact only to have Nico press in again until their lips met. He felt Nico's fingers slide through his hair, holding his head in place with the hand that was situated behind him and a thrill raced through as he recognized the intoxicating feeling. Nico _kissed_ him, his other hand came up and braced against Levi's car door with Levi nestled almost under him, pressing the smaller man back into the seat. Levi couldn't deny what the proximity was doing to him physically, his hands came up to cup Nico's jaw on each side. He didn't push Nico away, not this time.

He wouldn't let fear get in the way. Levi shivered when Nico's lips traveled down to the side of his neck; those fingers of his swimming through his hair to find his right earlobe to massage it gently. He vaguely felt Nico's other hand begin to work at his shirt buttons, relaxing the collar to expose more of his neck. Levi couldn't stop his eyes from rolling back—entirely lost to the sensation. Nico shifted to travel his suctioning mouth to just below Levi's other ear, biting most unexpectedly. Levi gasped and clenched his hands into Nico's shirt.

"Hold on, you two."

The plea came from the driver's seat and made Levi extract as much as he could before facing the window again. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"We are almost there." The taxi driver tagged on good naturedly in a dusky voice that Levi just wanted to hide away from.

Levi listened to Nico's soft chuckle who seemed unaffected by the request and rested his head on Levi's shoulder. The casual action made Levi relax and close his eyes, savoring the small contact. It really had been too long since he had true intimacy. No one should be deprived of it.

As promised, the taxi soon pulled them into the driveway.

"Have fun." The taxi man with missing front teeth goaded with a wide smile as he departed. He could feel himself blushing, Nico gave only a short awkward laugh.

"What a strange man." Levi mumbled as he reached for his keys. He was just happy he didn't have to deal with a bigot right out of the gate. He chanced a look at Nico who stood beside him, who now seemed to respect his personal boundaries when they weren't packed inside a metal can. But he did receive a smile, one that seemed a tad bit apologetic.

"I shouldn't have…"

"I'm glad you did." Levi was. "Are you coming inside?" Levi heard his words and grimaced as he turned to walk to the front door, thinking of better phrase to invite someone into his house that didn't sound like sex.

They walked into the dark confines of his foyer and remembered that his mom was blessedly out of town. He explained as much to Nico which he knew loaded their predicament with implications. Neither of them commented on it. Instead, Levi quickly set to turning on various lights and pulled Nico into an archway that revealed the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." Levi explained shortly, rifling through the pantry. He felt Nico Kim's eyes on him the entire time. They had to talk, Levi knew. He still had questions. But first…

"Ramen?" Levi offered.

Nico grinned, he had found a seat at the informal dinning area of the kitchen.

"Only if you let me cook." He got up to stand beside Levi at the stove and Levi bumped into him with his left side.

"Controlling bastard." Levi said jokingly but reached down to retrieve a pot he then handed to the taller man who instead of taking the offered cookware, grabbed Levi's wrist to pull him closer. Levi couldn't help his smile that was subsequently skewed by Nico's kiss. This one delved deeper, Nico's tongue laved at the space between Levi's parted lips; meeting his tongue with a tantalizing friction that left the short man moaning into his partner's mouth.

"Goddamn," He felt Nico say against his lips and Levi tried to control himself from jumping the man. Nico was definitely ruining all his past experiences without apologizing for it.

"I want you." He said decisively as he tried to delve back in.

Levi smiled big as he pulled back a little, "You sure?"

Nico deemed those two words a challenge apparently as Levi was hoisted up by one strong hand that cupped and grasped his buttock through his slacks. The spontaneous action left the pot he held hitting the floor in a loud clash and being promptly forgotten as Levi yelped out in surprise and he was enveloped into Nico's arms at the waist; his own arms wrapped around the man's shoulders. His legs coiled innately over the man's hips and he glanced down into Nico's burning gaze as he was situated a few inches higher than the man holding him. Levi groaned softly when he felt his back was being pressed into the wall, his body heating up as arousal stabbed at him in that teasing manner.

Nico stifled their collective heavy breathing by slowly reclaiming Levi's lips which he descended into most eagerly. Levi felt Nico readjusting his hold, aligning their bodies so when he rolled his hips Levi shuddered, breaking the kiss as his head fell back.

" _Oh_ …" The word escaped in the form of a heady moan him and he heard Nico chuckle in turn before the wicked man buried his face in Levi's neck and shoulder, exhaling hot heavy breaths that made Levi's skin break out in pleasant goosebumps. What was happening to his body? It was—

Levi cried out again, louder as Nico repeated the motion of his hips, driving him into the wall while simultaneously biting down on the sensitive juncture where his neck met his shoulder. It was akin to electricity flowing right under his skin over and over again causing the most pleasant shudders that Nico's warm firm body readily absorbed. Thank God for Nico Kim, he could get addicted.

 _Grrrrrrr_.

The two stilled, Nico looked down at Levi's talking stomach and raised an eyebrow as he met Levi's eyes.

"Apparently, I'm starving you." Nico grinned and Levi went limp in his hold; releasing the tension in his spine. His stomach growled with less vigor that time.

"Sorry. I'm ruining this." Levi was sure he was pouting, his mind racing with insecurities. He was pretty sure Nico was used to more entrancing partners and listening to bodily functions from a geek wasn't very attractive. To further perpetuate his apprehension, he had no choice but to stand on his own as Nico lowered him back onto the kitchen floor. Nico remained close, however, and further surprised the shorter man as he kneeled down while keeping eye contact until he raised Levi's shirt and Levi felt those lips land a short peck below his navel. When they made eye contact again, Levi was sure his eyes were as big as saucers. No one had ever kissed his stomach before…

And once Nico regained his full height, he talked as if it was completely normal.

"On the contrary, I'm enjoying every moment with you. From your drunk stripping to your intrusive stomach growls, I can't wait to see what happens next." Nico was completely serious behind his gentle smile, the combination made Levi minutely shiver in anticipation. He now gave a relaxed smile of his own as he watched Nico and laughed when the tall man had to readjust the crotch of his pants to accommodate his 'predicament'.

"Now. Where did that pot go?"

The smile immediately evaporated at a realization.

"Wait, what do you mean 'drunk stripping', Nico?!"

"He killed himself and you… _found_ him that way?" Levi asked incredulously just to clarify. He'd eaten all the ramen that Nico had prepared with boiled egg and what vegetables his mother had left in the fridge. He'd definitely have to keep Nico around at meal times to take advantage of his culinary skills. It was only after they had eaten Nico grew stoic and his face ponderous and Levi had sensed that their talk wasn't far off. He didn't even have to prod, Nico began to tell him about Simon.

He saw a side of Nico that reminded Levi of the time in the elevator, and at Link's house. A man ready to run.

Nico sighed heavily, "I couldn't save him. He…decided to leave and I couldn't save him."

Levi felt worried at how hollow the other man sounded and took hold of Nico's clenched hand on the table top. He was pretty sure dissuading Nico from blaming himself was impossible but he said it anyway.

"You can't blame yourself for his actions. If anyone is at fault, its society's fault—and his—for leaving you to deal with what he left behind on your own." Levi felt himself actually get upset on Nico's behalf. He almost wanted to retract his words when Nico looked at him with a hard stare but remained true to his convictions. Nico Kim was a good man, he deserved better than to be left behind both by his family and his partners.

"You're surprisingly passionate." Nico said appraisingly through his obvious melancholy.

Levi never thought about his vivacity for life, his career was always a distraction from personal philosophical assessment. But lately, Nico Kim made him think about other things he didn't see as important until now.

"It's a side effect of liking you, I guess." He said with a hint of shyness as he broke their hand holding to busy himself to try and hide his flustered state. But thankfully, it brought back Nico's soft smile which he caught blooming when he glanced up. Levi knew what Nico went through with Simon was forever a part of him. It was different from the deaths they experience at the hospital, so Levi couldn't rightly respond empathetically. Nico seemed to sense his current line of thought.

"Simon's death kept me on a narrow path. Every guy after him was just a means for release. Getting too close to anyone was…hard. The moment a challenge presented itself, I would find my way out of seeing that person." Levi knew what had transpired between them fell in the same category.

"When I realized your confusion…I didn't want to get caught up in that but also, I didn't want your first experience to be with someone like me. We were bad for each other, was my initial judgement."

Levi ignored the familiar feeling welling up again from that time where he understood precious little about Nico Kim and just asked, "What changed?"

Nico suddenly chuckled, throwing Levi off, "Sorry, I'm laughing at myself and how stupid I am. Well, let's just say it was easy to tell myself to ignore you. Its another thing entirely to actually follow the plan. And it certainly didn't help that I had to rescue you from Jude."

"Hey," Levi started to say in his defense but realized, begrudgingly, he had none. "thanks for that. Again."

"And after that night, I _liked_ spending time with you, despite myself, despite knowing how you felt for me. I was selfish and kept up the pretense for my own benefits. I could keep you, it just would be at arm's length."

Nico sighed again as he admitted the next part. "Then, tonight…I saw you with Jared-

"Gareth." Levi inserted.

"Oh, I'm sorry— _George_. I'll admit, I didn't like it."

Levi admitted to himself as well that it made him feel giddier than it should. He hid his obvious growing smile with the back of his hand.

"Jealousy is a side effect of liking you." Nico said it as if just realizing it himself.

For a moment, Levi struggled with his next question. He worried if it was too early to ask. Would Nico get that panicked look again?

"What are we, Nico? Are we… boyfriends?" Despite how progressive he was, it still felt odd saying it.

"Does that distinction make you uncomfortable?" Nico didn't appear to be offended or daunted, his tone of voice mainly curious.

Levi shook his head, "No. I just wonder if we are to the point where we meet each other's parents, have family dinners, spend the night with personal items in each other's drawers. The cliché couple stuff."

"You'd introduce me to your mom?" Nico seemed skeptical and it pained Levi that it was even a question.

"If this is heading where I think it's going with us—then yes. I want to show you off." Levi said in earnest, smiling down at the table; his mind already mapping the future of his mother's predictably mundane reaction. It wouldn't shock her that her son was gay. She'd instantly like Nico, and would spoil him more than her own son. The two would enjoy cooking together, making Levi feel like a third wheel as he drooled on the sidelines. He looked forward to it.

"Okay. If you make that a habit, I can't hold myself back." The scrapping of a hastily moved chair followed Nico's incomprehensible statement which made Levi frown questioningly.

"What did I do?" He asked distractedly as he watched Nico round the table towards him. His forearm was grasped and pulled which insinuated for Levi to stand which he did only to be turned upside down in a fireman hold on Nico's shoulder.

"Nico! What the hell?!" Nico started to walk out the kitchen into the living room which had a hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Where are we going?" Levi demanded around his laughter, he couldn't help but smack at the buttocks that were just above his line of vision. Nico grunted.

"Your bedroom." He provided shortly, opening doors that held no confirmation of being Levi's bedroom, "Which one is it?"

"I'm in the basement, you idiot!" Levi laughed some more, trying to give directions through his bursts of mirth. Nico wouldn't let Levi down as he was instructed to go back into the kitchen which had the inconspicuous door that led to the basement.

Nico got them both down the stairs without incident, and found the door to Levi's room ajar. Levi hit the light switch to reveal a relatively large space that was as he left it—cluttered and unkempt, bed unmade, freshly washed laundry that he hadn't gotten to folding yet was piled up on the loveseat. Nico said nothing about the disastrous state of his room as he deftly avoided tripping on wayward shoes and socks.

"This feels familiar." He heard Nico comment to himself before Levi's world somewhat righted itself when he was laid on his back on his very comfortable full-sized bed. Levi went to sit up, pushing his elbows into the mattress but Nico wasted no time to drape himself over him.

Levi's breathing became short and was oscillating though his lips as he felt the mood change. Nico supported his weight on each hand which dipped the mattress around Levi. Nico's left knee nudged at Levi's thigh so that it lifted Levi's leg to hook around to make room for the taller man.

Levi took off his glasses (he hated wearing them in bed) and set them aside, his vision blurring a little.

"Cute." Nico commented shortly before tilting his head to meet Levi's waiting lips with his own, pressing the man below him into the mattress. Levi succumbed to the weight of the kiss eagerly, his hands finding purpose in Nico's soft hair and cradling his face. Nico groaned as he began to lick Levi's tongue in slow almost ticklish strokes. Levi felt the excess saliva begin to trickle down his jawline, increasing his arousal as Nico continued the captivating onslaught.

His hold on Nico slipped away as the man broke the kiss, to instead lay a kiss to his cleft chin reverently then dropped lower in an almost predatory manner before kissing the hollow point of his throat before he changed to sucking at the same spot.

"Nnn-Nico that'll…hah…" _Leave a mark…_ Talking increased the sensitivity, Levi discovered as he tried to protest but he couldn't fight against how amazing it felt. Then Nico's tongue licked back up to Levi's lips, kissing him properly again.

Nico's left arm snaked under Levi's head, which dropped his shoulder onto the bed next to Levi, forcing him to lie on his side now and break off the kiss. He hugged Levi which the smaller man was happy to oblige, resting his cheek on Nico's arm as he allowed himself to enjoy Nico Kim.

"I feel as if this could be taken away at any moment. You'd grace someone else with that admiring smile and they'd take you away from me." Nico said in a vulnerable admittance.

Levi pressed his forehead into the broad chest before him, "I'm sorry to break it to you—you're kind of stuck with me, Nico Kim."

This garnered a smile from Nico, "Good, a certain level of dedication is required to be boyfriends."

There it was. They both shared a look that sealed their fates.

Levi noted the pink tinge to Nico's wet lips, those eyes that hungered for him, his beautiful black hair askew, that olive complexion of his skin making him glow and Levi knew right then that he would never be able to stop staring. It was impossible.

.

The End

AN: I hope you enjoyed this little SCHMICO fic. Thank you for your support of this fic, it was fun to write between the Grey's break. But soon we are back on baby! Can't wait to see what happens next with our dudes. I'm sure it'll be more dramatic than what I can concoct with some convoluted conclusion. As always let me know what you think, no matter how old this fic gets, send me your reviews! Apologies for any typos you come across. Little side note: the way Levi narrates "what is this development" in his POV this chapter is a shout out to various scenes from the Japanese drama 'Nobuta Wo Produce'. It's quite hilarious, watch it if you haven't seen it already.

I hope everyone has a great 2019! Let's meet again!


End file.
